The Seven Keepers of the Swords
by Dimensionking586
Summary: Eight good and "bad" characters from all 4 Yugioh series to fight crime, with the aid of a sword and Numbers.
1. Bonds

The Seven Keepers of the Swords-Chapter 1

_The Sword of Prophecy._

_The Sword of Pastime._

_The Sword of Wisdom._

_The Sword of Love._

_The Sword of Power._

_The Sword of Persuasion._

_The Sword of Shielding._

Those were made by the king of the Seven Swords Clan: Yuma, Kotori, Shark, Kite, Yusei, Akiza, and Jaden. When the king died, Kite inherited the throne. All the clan called Kite for orders and help. He kept the swords clean. Each member had a certain Number Xyz card, sword and Synchro monster.

Lord Atem, the once-pharaoh of Egypt, was the starter of the clan 5,000 years ago. The members of the clan changed on and on for 5,000 years. Yugi, now Atem's descendant, had Number 13: Creation Dragon and Chaos Number 13: Chaotic Creation Dragon. He was the most powerful, but he gave the kingly title to Kite.

Someone, Rex Goodwin, had made a sword for himself, the Sword of Possession. He wrecked the kingdom they lived in, throwing random innocent people into the King of the Netherworld's lair. When the seven duelists of the clan rushed for the towering Spectrum Castle, they found Goodwin.

"Who are you?" was what came out of Goodwin's mouth, but it came out like censored swearing.

Jaden replied in a fierce tone, "I am Jaden Yuki, a member of the 7 Swords Tribe!"

Goodwin snickered to himself, murmuring, "I know two of you quite well. Yusei Fudo and Akiza Izinski, we reunite at last!"  
Yusei saved the clan by challenging Goodwin to a duel. He accepted the offer.

"Nice job, Yusei!" Kotori whispered.

The seven members and Goodwin each got out their Duel Disks, and they started the duel.

**Duel Starting.**

**[Kite: 4000/Jaden: 4000/Yusei: 4000/Akiza: 4000/Shark: 4000/Yuma: 4000/Kotori: 4000/Goodwin: 28000]**

Goodwin declared, "I…draw!"

_Excellent, I have three Immortals in my hand already_, thought Goodwin.

"I summon Gantor the Thrashing Panel!"  
[Gantor the Thrashing Panel: 500/300, Lv2]

"I play 1 card facedown, and it's your turn, Jaden!"

Jaden declared, "I draw!"

"I summon Elemental HERO Avian!"

[Elemental HERO Avian: 1000/1000, Lv3]

"I am done. Back to you?"

Goodwin murmured, as he drew his card, "I can just Special Summon another Panel beast, then I can bring out my Immortal!"

"I Special Summon my Lortoen the Warrior Tenlko!"

[Lortoen the Warrior Tenlko: 2300/1300, Lv5]

"Now I Special Summon Fire Ant Ascator, and Lortoen can change his Level to 1!

[Fire Ant Ascator: 700/700, Lv3 Lv1]

"I shall now Tune my three monsters so I can Synchro Summon Sun Dragon Inti!"  
[Sun Dragon Inti: 3000/2800, Synchro Lv8]

"I end my turn."

Yusei shouted, "I draw!"**  
**

"I summon Junk Synchron!"  
[Junk Synchron: 1300/500, Lv3]

"I shall now place a card facedown…turn end…"  
Yusei started to get a little nervous, but the pressure started to boil as Akiza took her turn…

* * *

Dimensionking: This is one battle starting to get tough on us! I just hope the seven win the game! By the way, this is my first fic, and…*interruption*

Tetsuo: …this guy doesn't own Yugioh ZEXAL or anything else relating to it.

Kotori: (clinging onto Yuma's neck) Please…be safe…

Yuma: That is all…for now!

Dimensionking: Will all of you stop Interrupting? You are ruining my concentration! Anyway, I will see you in Chapter 2 of The Seven Keepers of the Swords!

SMB3 Bowser Battle music in Bowser's Castle plays.


	2. Battles

The Seven Keepers of the Swords-Chapter 2

Akiza stammered, "Time to damage him!" as she drew a card from the Deck.

"I summon the Teré Leone!"  
When Akiza played the card on the field, a fiery rose-headed lion emerged from the ground, roaring from what appeared to be its mouth.

[Teré Leone: 600/1700, Tuner Lv3]

"Then the Spell Card, Darkpoison activates! When this is activated, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or below monster from my Deck! Emerge, Darkpoison Rosethorn Warrior!"

The beast that came out was a knightess with a kite's mouth (which was wide open) as a helmet. It slashed wildly around with its gleaming sword.

[Darkpoison Rosethorn Warrior: 1750/250, Lv4]

"Shokubutsu no kami no joō, mure doko demo hana ga tsuite iru tochi! Watashi wa Shinkuro Shōkan ima shinakereba naranai... Black Rose Dragon (The divine queen of the plants, swarm the land with flowers everywhere! I Synchro Summon Black Rose Dragon)!

[Black Rose Dragon: 2400/1800 Synchro Lv7]

"End of turn!"

_2 hours later_

**Shark: 4000/Yuma: 4000/Kotori: 4000/Kite: 4000/Akiza: 4000/Yusei: 4000/Jaden: 4000/Goodwin: 28000**

At last, all seven clan members had their best beasts out. It was Kotori's turn now, but she was nervous to take it. All she had in her mind was her kissing the one she loved so dearly, getting erased. Her spirit, Terio, kept supplying her suggested moves and shared them with the human, Kotori.

"DRAW!"

Kotori looked at her hand, which was terrible. The one thing she could do was place a card facedown. She did.

Fortunately, none of the heroes were damaged. _Un_fortunately, the baddie wasn't either. That duel was like the longest in their life, with _no successful attacks_. That was because all eight duelists were well armed with powerful Trap Cards.

The eventual climax came to a point when all duelists started taking some _real_ damage. It's wasn't like losing Life Points in a normal Duel, but getting injured.

**Shark: 3700/Yuma: 2600/Kotori: 3000/Kite: 1700/Akiza: 2300/Yusei: 2800/Jaden: 3200/Goodwin: 18900**

At one point, as Shark took his turn, he felt a shock come through him, and he heard a voice.

"Shark, play the monster you just drew and Xyz Summon your Number 32. It's the only chance that we'll win!"  
Shark thought back, "Who is speaking to me? Show yourself!"

That same voice whispered to him, "I will show you your "thoughts" in this turn.

Shark squinted at a soft blue light, and then it started to get brighter, and _brighter_, and even **brighter**, and continually _**brighter**_ until it seemed blinding. He felt like the light was suddenly sucking him inside: He was now in a vision.

_Shark was in a sort of hallway, decorated with pictures of Numbers. He kept floating through the hallway, and he noticed the pictures change as he went on. At the very end, he found a door. The moment he touched the doorknob, the door opened suddenly._

_Inside the door, there was a creature_ _that was bound in chains. On his body was a blue fang-like shape, and smaller ones were scattered around. What the figure looked like was an Astral spirit, except it was green. What he didn't know was that the figure was Number 32._

_It kindly spoke in a soft voice, in a strange language only the Astrals could understand. Even though Shark didn't know the language, he could hear "…summon me, dear owner, so the darkness be obliterated…"_

(Shark's Field: 3 Lv4 Monsters, 2 Set cards)

(To Xyz Summon Number 32: Shark Drake: 3 Lv4 monsters)

Shark grinned, and then drew a card.

"I play the Trap Card, Darkness Exceed Limit! When I have at least 3 monsters for an Xyz Summon, the Xyz Monster I choose to Xyz Summon gains 500 ATK! So I Overlay the three monsters Dratios the Shark Shocker, Lanced Horrorpus, and Darkness Python Dragon!"  
Now Shark recited the chant for the summoning of the new Xyz Monster. His voice started to sound like an Astral combined with his.

"Idiana serin, ore wa tasuke o omae ni yobu koto ni suru. Deketeru, Nanbaazu Sanjuuni: Shark Drake (Great mariner, I shall call on thee for help. Emerge, Number 32: **Shark Drake!**)"

Shark's voice emphasized the words "Shark Drake" as itssealed form rose, and then broke apart.

[Number 32: Shark Drake: 2800/2100, Rnk4, 3 Units]

* * *

Dimensionking: Even now, this duel is still hot. I must be burning by now, thinking who will win.

Takashi: Hey Bronk, what are you…WAUUUGGGGGHHHHH!

Tetsuo: Hey Caswell, don't call me by my English name!

(Tetsuo and Takashi fighting in the distance)  
Jaden: Well, this guy is one of the pushovers in life, but so what?

Dimensionking: All right, you guys should state the ending.

Kite: Dimensionking will see you in the next chapter of The Seven Keepers of the Swords! Until then…bye!  
SMB3 Bowser Battle music is still playing in the background.

Yuma: WILL SOMEONE TURN OFF THAT MUSIC? IT'S ON MY NERVES!

Dimensionking: It will end next chapter… See ya!


End file.
